Fading Pink
by Sparklybutterflies1
Summary: I always knew I was a pathetic shy girl that could never speak her mind. I always knew I had a soft spot for friendship, but I never expected that to be my fatal flaw. Since I can easily purify eggs as a singer, Easter has been chasing me more than usual. My old friends are now the least of my problems, but fate says I shall clash with them again. I am Amu Hinamori for a reason.
1. My Own

**(The OCs I made are only minor, unless you, the reader, wish to make them into major characters.)**

* * *

I always knew I was a pathetic shy girl that could never speak her mind. I always knew I had a soft spot for friendship, but I never expected that to be my fatal flaw. Since I can easily purify eggs as a singer, Easter has been chasing me more than usual. My old friends are now the least of my problems, but fate says I shall clash with them again.

* * *

Chapter 1

My Own

A girl with bright pink hair was leaning against the outside of a music shop. In her hands was a small notepad that occasionally, she would write a few notes into with her pink glittery pen. She looked pretty magnificent for what was noticeable. Her clear skin looked smooth to the touch. She was wearing a red plaid dress that reached just above her knees and a small sleeveless denim jacket. She wore brown ankle high boots with a buckle. Her hair was straight and was casually swept over her shoulder. She wore sunglasses and a small brown pouch slung over her shoulder. Everybody walking past her would occasionally stop to stare and whisper to those nearby.

Two girls then came up. One girl was short with red hair and orange eyes. Her hair was tied up in ribbons and she seemed childish. The other girl had long curly blond hair that probably took up more space than herself. They were both shorter than average Japanese girl.

"Hello, may I ask you a question?" the girl with the blond hair looked up at the pink girl inspecting her. The other girl looked to the sides anxiously, like she had to go to the washroom.

"Of course." The pink haired girl smiled in reassurance, signally it was okay to ask.

"Okay, then−" the blonde girl was interrupted by her friend.

"Are you Amanda Starr?"

The blondie groaned to her friend, "Yaya! I told you not to talk!"

"I'm really sorry, my friend Yaya here is really... dumb. Amanda is a famous song writer from America, and there's no way she could be here in Japan. I'm so sorry."

The pink haired girl, Amanda smiled, "It's alright," she replied in perfect Japanese. She then took off her sunglasses and stretched out her hand, "Amanda Starr at your service."

Amanda Starr, 16 year old song writing prodigy. The current #2 on this top song writers list and #1 for the best concerts. Famous enough to have people following her out of the country.

The blondie stared back at Amanda dumbfounded. "R−Rima, my name is Rima." Rima did a deep bow in front of Amanda and nervously shook her hand. "It's such an honor to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Rima," Amanda looked to Yaya, "As to you Yaya."

Amanda saw this as a moment to leave while the girls were staring open mouthed at her. She put her note book and pen into her pouch, while being careful not to disturb her four charas.

"I'd love to you see you two at my concert on Friday." Amanda said, as she each gave Rima and Yaya three back stage passes along with concert tickets. Like that, Amanda took her leave and walked off. While walking, she put on her sunglasses back on to prevent anymore people recognizing her. She wondered if she should have wore a hat like her manager told her she should.

She caught one of the trains to the five star hotel she was going to be staying at. Taking out her hotel card, she swiped the door slot and heard a small beeping noise as the door opened to her room. With surprise, Amanda noticed someone else was in there already.

"Amu," a guy with dark blue hair was sitting on her bed, and he called alluringly to Amanda.

Amanda took a step forward, wanting to rush into this handsome man's arms, but stopped herself.

"Leslie... Is this another one of your tricks?" Amanda asked cautiously to the furniture around her, as she looked around for a weapon to hit her best friend with.

A shrill laughter was heard from the kitchen as the boy disappeared and Leslie appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh! Amu! You should've seen your face for a moment! You were like...'Ikuto?!'" Leslie threw her head back laughing at her blushing pink haired friend.

"Not funny," Amu growled, "You know I hate that _pathetic_ excuse of a man." Amu opened her pouch and let her own charas roam free.

Leslie put her hands into her jacket's pockets. Leslie wore a white unzipped jacket with a grey shirt inside. She wore a black beaded necklace and dark blue skinny jeans. Her hair was slick, black and beautiful with brown highlights. She had blue eyes that stood out from the rest of her, the blue eyes that could make any person fall under her spell... and her illusions. Leslie was a famous lady magician known for her fool proof tricks that no one could unravel. Leslie didn't have a chara, but could see charas.

Amu's charas circled the hotel apartment. Typical for a star, the hotel room happened to have everything a house would normally have. The hotel room even had special places for a chara to sleep and hide. Of course, the manager would give Amu a room with space for her chara's comfort.

Miki hadn't changed at all. She still scribbled into her notebook whenever she had inspiration. Right now, it seemed as though Miki were drawing a picture of Ran and Su.

Su was holding a whisk with the remainder of dough on it, and was screaming 'Stay away from me!.' Ran seemed to be covered with splotches of flour, chasing after Su angrily. Miki trailed behind them, occasionally scribbling in her book.

They were in their own fun, little world, for the moment. The charas haven't even realized Amu was home, yet.

"Oh yeah, Amu," Leslie began, "Your manager Mr. Lochte called, something about a last minute concert?" Leslie held up Amu's phone and dangled it in front of her. Amu growled slightly and snatched it away before starting to tap the screen, dialing numbers.

"Pierre? What's this talk about a concert?" Amu demanded to her manager, yelling into the phone.

Amu expected at least a day of relaxation before having to go back to work. She had just arrived in japan and was not expecting another concert following so quickly.

"Ouch, Amu. You could refrain from shouting so loudly into the phone. You will ruin my eardrums one day Hinamori."

Amu sighed quietly, "Where will the concert be held?"

"Today, 7:30 PM, at Seiko Stage. I will pick you up at 6:00 to rehearse."

Amu nodded, she had been to Seiko Stage once before. It was a large place, about the same size as two football fields. It would be a spectacular place to hold her first performance in Japan.

"What about the concert that we have scheduled for this Friday?" she asked.

"The plans on Friday will be the same; nothing has changed," answered the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Alright, I understand." Amu clicked the red button on the screen and the phone's screen went back to black.

She placed the phone into her bag and looked at her best friend.

"Have you eaten lunch yet, Leslie?" she asked, knowing that Leslie had habits of skipping meals.

"Of course I have," she said. Leslie rolled her eyes at Amu.

"Whatever, I hope you don't expect me to believe what you say," scoffed Amu. She grabbed Leslie by her wrist and dragged her outside the hotel room. Leslie had a tendency to roll her eyes whenever she lied.

"Woah, wait! Amu!"

Amu turned around and faced Leslie, "What?"

"Where are we going to eat?"

Amu laughed, and dragged Leslie towards a restaurant that had caught her eyes just today.

* * *

Amu walked into the restaurant with her arm looped around Leslie's.

"Table for two, please?" Amu asked politely to the person working at the counter.

"Your just in luck, Miss," said the woman, "a table has just opened."

The woman led Amu and Leslie to a table at the far corner of the restaurant. It was a nice, secluded, place with a window view.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." The woman bowed to the two before walking away.

"Amanda," Leslie had switched to calling Amu her fake name, "I think that woman thinks we're a couple."

Amu laughed and sat down on one of the chairs. She took one of the menus in the middle of the table and opened it up.

Shortly, a waiter with long purple hair had come up. The name plate on him said, "Fujisaki Naghiko." He bowed politly.

"I am Naghiko, and I will be your waiter for today."

Amu gave the nice boy a smile and said, "Amanda, nice to meet you."

Amu noticed in Naghiko's eyes the flicker of recognition for a moment before it was replaced by gentle eyes, and a composed face.

"Leslie." Leslie gave her name to the boy in by their table and resumed with her cold expression; an expression she got from Amu three years ago.

"Pleasure to serve you," Naghiko bowed politely again. "I am guessing Miss Leslie and you would like a pink lemonade and a coke?" Naghiko asked, knowing that Amu and Leslie were also known for only have seen drinking that in public.

Amu nodded, "Yes, please."

Naghiko walked away with his long hair trailing behind him. He seemed oddly feminine and masculine at the same time.

Leslie giggled, dropping her cool facade. "We're so famous that everybody knows what we order for drinks! It's kind of creepy that he knows I love coke. He's a hottie, don't you think so Amanda?"

"Nagi?" Amu thought back to the time when he and her were best friends. A hottie- Amu had never thought of him that way.

"You know him?"

Amu smiled, "He goes Seiko High with us;10th grader; like us."

"Hook me up with him!"

"He has a girl friend, I think." Amu smiled at the good memories that were flashing through her mind. She missed her old friends. Rima had grown up so much, but she was still glad she had cut friendship ties with her three years ago.

"Why can't your guardians recognize you as well _-you_?"

"I've changed a lot," Amu was silent for a moment, thoughtful. "I doubt they even remember me."

Leslie was silent. She knew they had reached a touchy and sensitive part of Amu.

"Not that I care. I just wish I never met them, then they would've died- instead of me."

A few moments later Naghiko came with their drinks. The ice in the drinks were extremely loud, cutting through the silence of the table.

"Sorry for the wait, have you chosen your meals?" Naghiko asked sweetly.

Leslie, with her facade on, said, "Just get me whatever."

Naghiko looked toward Amu, expecting an answer.

Amu shrugged, she had barely looked through the menu. She didn't exactly have the appetite for lunch.

"Just get me a strawberry parfait,"

Leslie frowned at this, "That's not exactly lunch material."

Amu rolled her eyes at Leslie, even though she knew Leslie couldn't see behind her shades.

* * *

"Today was so fun!" Leslie exclaimed. The two were walking in the streets of the city, bustling with people. Luckily, no-one seemed to recognize the two celebrities. It was beginning to turn dark after they went on a shopping spree to the shops of Japan.

"My concert starts soon, we should get back to the hotel room." Amu said as she was staring at her phone screen.

"Our charas better not have had messed up our room."

Amu and Leslie were bombarded by Amu's colorful charas once they entered the hotel room.

"How could you leave without us?" Su complained, tears trickling into her eyes.

"I was hungry too!" Ran whined and pouted. "Us charas have to eat, too!"

Amu laughed and smiled at Leslie.

Leslie brought out a large, heavy bag, "That's why we got extra food to bring home."

The charas squealed in delight and quickly rushed to take the bag, which they struggled to carry. Amu smiled at her happy charas. She made a mental note to take them on a nice little date.

"It's almost six, where is Pierre?" Amu asked to herself. Pierre was never late.

"Right behind you, cutie." The Italian sweetheart was definitely _right_ behind her. "You should really lock the doors of your rooms. Someday you'll realize why I tell you to lock the doors. There are bad people here that would kill to spend a night with-"

"Yeah, we get it! We should lock the doors to prevent people like you from coming in, right?" Amu cut off Pierre mid-sentence and stepped away from the dangerously close man.

He was fairly tall. An easier way to describe his height would be that he was as tall as ikuto. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was a natural lady catcher. He was well muscled for a teenage boy, and was currently wearing a plaid blue, white, and pink shirt. He wore regular denim jeans, and his normal white and gold converse that made him seem cooler than he actually was.

Pierre gave Amu a annoyed, but caring and gentle look as he said, "Your transport is downstairs." He held out his arm, gesturing for Amu to take it.

"What an over-caring manager," Leslie had mumbled from the corner of the room. It was like she had vanished into thin air, because of the aura surrounding the two.

Amu did not hear this, and hooked her arm around Pierre's.

* * *

Outside of Seiko stadium was already loud with people waiting for the concert to start, though it was an hour before it began. She was only doing a rehearsal before the real show, but her fans cheered anyway. Leslie decided to stay in the Amu's dressing room as Amu practiced in stage with the band that would be playing for her.

Pierre led Amu through Seiko Stadium. Seiko Stadium was a maze, and she was glad Pierre had memorized the Stadium's layout. Amanda put her sunglasses in her pouch once she saw the band members in view. She and Pierre entered a small room, which Amanda had mentally 'labeled the band room'.

"Amanda, these are the people you will be working with for the next few years in Japan." Pierre gestured to the band.

The pianist spoke first, "Tadase Hotori, nice to meet you."

The drummer spoke next with a large grin spread across his face, "Kukai Souma."

The guitarist did a formal bow, "Kairi Sanjou, I specialize in guitar and tambourine."

Amu looked towards the silent blue haired boy in the corner and cocked an eyebrow.

Kairi answered for him, "He's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's here because a majority of your songs have the violin in it."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my fanfiction!**

 **I do not own Shugo Chara and Shugo Chara's characters: the anime and the manga:  
(Should I put disclaimer in the beginning, or the end?)**

 **I want to apologize if you have found any uncorrected grammar mistakes. Personally, I consider myself a grammar Nazi myself.**

 **Leslie Layel, Amanda Starr, and Pierre Lochte are characters I made up myself, so they have no relation to the real life world/ anime world. They are characters made up by the figments of my imagination, and now your imagination too. I just needed a few OC names. I also want to apologize if some areas of the story is hazy or unclear. I tried my best to make the story seem understandable. I also tried to pack as many details inside the story as I could. I appreciate details put into stories. Sorry if you don't like this fanfiction, but give it a chance please?**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Reviews are what keeps an author writing stories.**

* * *

 **Did you know there's a difference between "blond," and "blonde?"**

 **"Blond," is what you use when describing a yellow haired boy.**

 **"Blonde," is the feminine version of blond.**


	2. Re encounters

_The pianist spoke first, "Tadase Hotori, nice to meet you."_

 _The drummer spoke next with a large grin spread across his face, "Kukai Souma."_

 _The guitarist did a formal bow, "Kairi Sanjou."_

 _Amanda looked towards the silent blue haired boy in the corner and cocked an eyebrow._

 _Kairi answered for him, "He's Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He's here because a majority of your songs have the violin in it."_

* * *

Forever Sound

Chapter 2

"Is that so?" Amu kept a skeptic eye on the blue haired boy. Tsukiyomi was leaning against the back wall of the small room with his eyes staring disinterestedly into the distance. He actually looked cool with his black band uniform, which just looked like the clothes he usually wore. He hadn't changed at all.

Ikuto turned his head to face Amanda. Indigo eyes met gold, and Amu could feel butterflies forming in her stomach. She mentally pushed them down. She hadn't seen this _boy_ in 3 years. Nothing has changed, because he'll still the boy who broke her heart.

"What a plain girl," his statement sent darts towards Amu. Her face flickered with hurt, but she quickly replaced it with her spicy and cool mask.

Kairi stepped in before Amu could say a mean retort, "I apologize on my band mate's behalf, Amanda. Ikuto here, doesn't exactly have the best manners."

Amu gave a small 'hmph' when she turned her head away from Kairi. She walked around the room, while looking around for something to take her mind off of what just happened.

Kairi attempted to gain Amu's attention back, he gave a small cough.

"Our band is called Forever Sound," he tried.

"That sounds like a band name a girl group would have."

"It's supposed to mean we'll sound good forever."

"Lame," Amu remarked in a singsong voice.

Kairi gave up talking to Amu with a sigh, and Amu could hear a small voice say something by Tadase.

"Who does that girl think she is? She's making fun of the name I came up with! I'll make her bow down to me, one day!" There was no doubt in Amu's mind that it was not Kiseki, Tadase's arrogant, but funny, chara.

"Be quiet, Kiseki!" Tadase whispered loudly to his chara.

"So," Amu began, "I heard this was the best band in Japan, but I need to actually hear you guys play."

The guy with light brown hair grinned from ear to ear, "Awesome! I was waiting for this moment; Amanda is going to listen to us play!"

Amu gave a smile smile to Kukai, before sitting down on the small couch in the corner of the room. She waited for the guys to get everything ready.

Kukai was the one who began the song with, 'one, two, one two three four!'

The music began with Kairi as the singer. They played a song Amu hadn't recognized before, but then again, Amu rarely listened to music other than her own.

The instrument blended together as one song, and Amu felt herself smiling. The music was almost nostalgic, as it reminded her of everything that used to be. The steady beat of the drums did not usually go well with the sound of a piano, or a violin. This band managed to actually make a decent song.

Amu clapped when they finished and gave a small smile, "Not bad."

"Not bad?" Kukai questioned, "We were amazing!" He threw his hands up in the air to elaborate.

Amu kept a bored face and rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Kukai."

Kukai grinned cheekily at Amu, which caused Amu to smile back.

"Well then, " Amu began. She grabbed the mic from Kairi's hand and said into the mic, "Let's get ready to rehearse."

* * *

They only had enough time to practice three songs before the concert began. They moved out of the band room and onto the stage. The stage was not yet lit up, but you could tell the audience saw them from the screaming they did. The stage was already preset up, with the instruments already in the right place.

Amu had changed into a dark pink and red dress with translucent short sleeves. The front trim of her dress was above her knees while the back was longer than the front. Most of the band members were wearing black pants with regular black Tshirts and gold chain necklaces.

Ikuto in particular, was still wearing his normal, everyday clothes. Nothing had changed, except that now he had his key attached to one of the belt loops on his pants.

It was just something Amu had noticed; not like she was paying attention to him.

Amu walked to center stage with people in audience screaming her name. She recognized a few of the people in the audience, Ami, Rima, Yaya, Leslie, Pierre, even Utau was there.

She raised her hand into the air, signaling for the audience to quiet down. Everyone began to stop talking, but there still were a few scattered cheers.

Suddenly, the stage lit up with a loud boom while Amu spoke into the Mic.

"Hello, my stars, I suppose you are excited to see me here?"

The crowd responded with a loud cheer.

"I would guess you all know who I am, correct?"

The crowd shouted in harmony this time, "Amanda Starr!"

"What was that?" Amu said teasingly into the mic, "I guess you don't really want me here."

The crowd yelled one more time, "Amanda Starr!" The mics picked this sound up. The speakers made a loud squeak which caused a lot of people on stage to flinch.

Amu gave a smirk to the audience, "That's more like it."

Once the concert was finished, Amu walked back to her dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. A few fans with backstage passes greeted her along the way. Amu gave them a smile and gave them each an autograph.

Amu shut the door and locked it behind her. She leaned against the door before sliding down in exhaustion.

Dancing and singing on stage was as tiring as always, not to mention having to keep up a mask of fake emotion.

She wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep, but a star's duty isn't done that easily. She quickly changed and washed her makeup off. Right as she was grabbing her small bag, a knock came at her door.

She sighed quietly. It was probably Pierre, her young manager, about to barge in and give her the schedule for tomorrow.

Amu slumped and dragged her feet to the door, "What do you want?" She growled at the culprit of knocking the door.

Amu expected to see the blond hair and light blue eyes of Pierre, but was instead greeted by the dark blue eyes and hair of Tsukiyomi.

 _Tsukiyomi Ikuto?_ Amu staggered a step back. It was just Leslie with a new magic trick, she told herself.

The teenage boy in front of Amu blinked, "That's not a nice way to greet someone, Amanda." He smirked.

He walked into Amu's room without her permission. He took a speculating look around, as if judging.

Amu took a deep breath. She was facing the same boy who had broke her heart 3 years ago. She had changed since then, and she was sure that he had not. He still smiles like a playboy. He still walks like he owns the world. He still has those beautiful blue eyes that sparkle when he thinks.

He still has Amu's heart, even after what he- and everyone else did- 3 years ago.

* * *

 _"Amu? Amu?" A deep voice cut through Amu's thoughts, "Are you there?"_

 _Amu blinked and snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry, Ikuto. I was thinking..."_

 _"Thinking?" Ikuto looked towards the sky, "I didn't think that you knew how to think, Amu-koi."_

 _Amu slapped Ikuto playfully on the shoulder._

 _"I'll stay by your side forever, Amu"_

 _"Forever is a long time, Ikuto."_

 _"I promise, and I don't forget my promises."_

 _"I'll stay by your side for eternity, Ikuto."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you more."_

* * *

"Amanda? Amanda?" A deep voice cut through Amu's thoughts, "Are you there?"

Amu blinked and snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry, Ikuto. I was thinking... about how easy it is to forget promises."

"Promises? I never forget my promises."

Amu flashed a cold smile at Ikuto, "Well, aren't you the hypocrite?" She asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Ikuto grinned, enjoying the challenge, "Don't just judge a book by it's cover. You may be famous, but you just met me."

"I feel like I've known you long enough."

An emotion Amu had never seen on Ikuto's face flashed across. Was he actually _hurt?_ He shuffled his feet.

"You did a average job today at the concert," Ikuto said slowly.

Amu froze, "Are you giving me a compliment?"

Ikuto smirked, "Maybe I am."

Amu's face finally registered what Ikuto said, and she blushed. Amu was about to retort back, but before she could even open her mouth, Ikuto had escaped, leaving with the last word.

Some things never change. Was he trying to flirt with her?

 _'No matter what he does now, even if he doesn't remember, I will,'_ Amu swore to herself.

* * *

Today was Amanda Starr's first day in a public school. Amu wasn't looking forward to it. Seiyo High was not a safe place.

Her alarm clock was not set the other night due to her tiredness. Amu had to rush to get ready for school. Leslie slept like a brick. She was lucky that she had graduated High school early.

Amu quickly grabbed her suitcase and held it over her shoulder. It was much more comfortable that way. The Seiyo uniform for the high schoolers were mainly black and blue. Amanda had ordered a servant to make the fringes of the school jacket red.

Rather than wait for a limo to come drive her to school, she ran instead. Right as she arrived to the gate, she was greeted by a few girls.

"Hi Amanda! I love your songs! Sign this for me, please?"

"Can we be best friends?"

"Sit with me at lunch, please!"

"I can't believe you're at my school! Do you need someone to show you around?"

"Sorry, girls," Amu flipped her hair, "I prefer being lone wolf."

Amu walked towards the school's front door when the door opened with a blast of wind. Out stepped eight different people, and six of them were wearing capes. Guardian capes.

The girls following Amu explained, "Those are the guardians!"

"They protect our school!"

"They're so popular!"

"Ikuto is king, but he doesn't wear a cape."

"Tadase is prince, he's so cute."

"Rima is queen!"

"Yaya is princess."

"Kukai and Kairi and Naghiko are the jacks."

"The joker is none other than our beautiful Utau!"

"She's the only person who has ever been a joker."

"She practically made that place for herself!"

"Aren't they amazing, Amanda?" A girl turned to look at Amanda.

"Where did Amanda go?"

"She just poofed into thin air!"

Suddenly, the warning bell for school rang.

"We're going to be late for school!"

The group of girls ran to the school, tripping and shoving each other in the process.

Amu was already in her classroom, talking to the teacher. She watched as each student walked in and whispered to each other about the new student. Amu felt like an attraction at a zoo. Everyone kept staring at her, and bothering her endlessly. You'd think at least one of them would recognize her. It didn't matter, she'd soon go back to America, anyway.

"Hinamori? Is that you, Amu?" A quiet voice whispered incredulously near her.

* * *

 **Amanda is Amu. I'm pretty sure I made that pretty clear.**

 **Do you see any grammar mistakes? If so- comment them to me! I am a grammar Nazi myself, so I'd like to fix my own mistakes.**

 **I know sometimes you think that one review wont change anything.**

 **You're wrong.**

 **Very wrong.**

 **When I see my fanfiction don't have no reviews...**

 **Me is like...**

 **"Noone read my story?"**

 **So review.**

 **Review as much as you want.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
